Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable, or secondary, batteries can be charged and discharged in contrast to primary batteries which cannot be recharged. Small secondary batteries are widely used in advanced electronic equipment, e.g., portable phones, and camcorders. Large secondary batteries are widely used for applications such as driving the motors of electric or hybrid cars. The standard secondary battery includes an electrode assembly housed within a case. An electrode terminal is connected through a collector plate and welded to the electrode assembly.